Maldito muérdago
by Mio uchiha
Summary: Los muérdagos solo existen para complicarte la vida aunque de vez en cuando uno puedo actuar a tu favor. Este fic participa del reto "Besos bajo el muérdago" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


_**Este fic participa del reto "Besos bajo el muérdago" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"**_

**Maldito muérdago**

Nunca tuve noción de cómo había llegado a ese punto. Me encontraba en búsqueda de todos los malditos muérdagos que a alguien se le había ocurrido poner en el castillo, carraspeé cuando encontré uno el cual no había visto antes. ¡Cuantos "benditos" muérdagos habían en el castillo! Si me llegara a enterar de quien se le había ocurrido la "maravillosa" idea no dudo que lo asesinaría.

Y es que por culpa de esos malditos muérdagos habían pasado dos cosas que me habían hecho poner de muy mal humor, la primera: muchas de las chicas de Hogwarts por no decir todas se la pasaban sorprendiéndolo a mitad de los pasillos intentando caer debajo de un muérdago con él, por suerte solo había caído una vez y se vio obligado a hacerlo ¿Pero como no lo iba a estar? Esos "maravillosos" muérdagos estaban hechizados y no te soltaban hasta que te besaras con la persona que estaba contigo, por suerte no le toco algo peor, hasta había escuchado que a dos chicos los había obligado a besarse, bueno me estoy desviando del tema, la segunda razón por la cual buscaba desesperadamente las ubicaciones de los muérdagos, y creo que la más importante, es por culpa de una MUY descuidada pelirroja.

Y si decir muy descuidada era decir poco ¿Acaso no podía ver por donde caminaba? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Podía haber alguien más distraído que ella? Ni siquiera se da cuenta de todos los depravados que están intentando robarle un beso y sé que si alguno lo logra no sería muy casto que digamos y eso me estaba a punto de sacar canas verdes.

¡Ay Scorpius Malfoy solo a vos se te ocurre enamorarte de la chica más problemática!, y si, era cierto Lily Luna Potter era la más problemática en todos los sentidos y es que no solo por estas fechas, todo el año se la había pasado esfumando a todos esos pervertidos, pero como ahora por el bendito asunto del muérdago si uno de ellos la besaba sería completamente inocente, la cuartada perfecta para cualquiera.

Me encontraba revisando el techo del quinto piso, el cual lo revisaba por primera vez, cuando escuche unos pasos apresurados, trate de esconderme, ya que el toque de queda había pasado hace unas cuantas horas. Mi escondite era un poco, por no decir demasiado obvio, suspire con alivio al ver que solo era Lily la que pasaba, esta tan distraída como siempre, se asusto cuando oyó el suspiro.

—Solo tú no te habrías dado cuenta que estaba aquí—dije burlón.

— ¡Scorp!—suspiro aliviada—Pensé que eras un profesor.

—Me di cuenta—reí por lo bajo. Ella se acerco a mí y me pego en las costillas—Mejor vamos a la sala común antes de que en verdad aparezca un profesor—ella solo asintió.

Estábamos por llegar a la sala común cuando escuchamos unos pasos, rápidamente agarre del brazo a Lily y la empuje detrás de un pilar, los dos espiamos asustados mientras veíamos pasar a la profesora McGonagall quien murmuraba molesta cosas como: "Potter y Weasley me van a matar uno de estos días, un pantano a la mitad del quinto piso, igual de revoltosos que sus padres"

Cuando vimos desaparecer a McGonagall reímos por la broma de James y Fred, sentí como algo se enredaba en mi brazo, observe el lugar y abrí los ojos si mi mente no fallaba había un muérdago arriba de nosotros, alce mi mirada dudoso y ahí se encontraba el muy maldito. Dirigí temeroso mi mirada a Lily, la cual miraba al muérdago con la boca abierta.

—Lily—susurré, ella desenfoco su mirada del muérdago y la clavo en mi, un leve sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas—sabes que si no nos besamos, nos va a soltar—dije tratando de sonar seguro, ella atino a asentir con la cabeza y cerro sus ojos, la observe por un momento, se veía extremadamente adorable con las mejillas de color carmín ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan cursi? Puff un Malfoy pensando que una chica es adorable eso es algo que pasa una vez cada siglo, sonreí de lado, Lily definitivamente era la excepción de todo, absolutamente de todo.

Tome delicadamente su mandíbula, sentía como las ramas del muérdago nos acercaban cada vez más, Lily suspiro y entonces la bese, no fue más que un simple roce de labios, después de todo la respetaba y ella jamás me besaría si no fuera por el bendito muérdago.

Escuchamos una pequeña risita burlona que provenía de arriba.

_Por favor ¿A eso llaman un beso? Dale tortolitos, no los soltare hasta quedar satisfecho jijiji_

Nuevamente la volví a besar, solo que esta vez nuestro labios permanecieron un instante más juntos cuando nos separamos volvimos a escuchar la voz.

_Pff hasta los de primero lo hacen mejor que ustedes._

—Lo dices como si no fueras más que una simple planta—dije molesto— ¿Qué esperas, eh muérdago? ¿Uno con lengua?—dije sarcástico, sentí como Lily me estiraba de mi corbata con una mano y con la otra atraía con fuerza mi nuca, yo abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa, atine a estrecharla más contra mí, si eso era posible, aun a pesar del beso que nos estábamos dando sentía como el muérdago nos empujaba constantemente pero eso no importaba, no con Lily en mis brazos, ella comenzó a jugar con mi pelo, un poco inseguro mordí su labio inferior haciendo que ella gimiera del dolor, aprovechando esto introducía mi lengua en su boca, ella me siguió el juego. Me separe lentamente de Lily, ambos respirando agitadamente, el muérdago ya nos había soltado hace rato pero aun seguíamos abrazados.

—Lily—dije pero ella me interrumpió y me beso tiernamente—Sabes que ya no está el muérdago ¿verdad?

—Claro que lo sé, pero no me importa y espero que a ti tampoco.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace oír eso—y volví a tomar sus labios, me separe bruscamente de Lily y junte nuestras frentes—Y para que sea claro Potter, eres mía, solo mía—al final los muérdagos no eran tan malos después de todo, gracias a uno pude conseguir ser el novio de Lily aunque claro tuve que estar una semana en la enfermería por culpa de James pero esos son detalles, y si por el resto de mi vida tendré que agradecerles a los muérdagos por su trabajo o tal vez no.

—EY TU NI SE TE OCURRA BESAR A MI NOVIA—grite al ver que un chico quedaba atrapado debajo de un muérdago con Lily, retracto lo dicho los muérdagos solo existen para complicarte la vida aunque de vez en cuando uno puedo actuar a tu favor.

**Bueno lo termine, no era lo que tenía pensado pero me ha gustado, por favor dejen sus rw.**


End file.
